HUNTERS (rushu)
"The Guild of Friends." That sums up who we are. We are a group of friends that enjoy hunting large game in Dofus. And if a particular prey proves too big to handle, we work hard to get even bigger; enjoying it even more when we bag the beasts. Anything that moves, is a target for our hunts. And if it eludes us now, it won't elude us later. So dragons beware! The slayers are here... Hierarchy Note: members playing under the old Dofus version may not see the new ranks. Try to Clear the Cache in order to display the new ranks properly. (found in the Options Menu, top right corner of your screen) If that doesn't work, you may have to download the latest version of the Dofus client. Leader This is the chief hunter and organizer of the guild's big events. Officer : Officers are hand-picked from those who have shown themselves to be trustworthy, responsible & mature individuals. Required qualities include : guild participation, a willingness to help those of lower levels, ability to be fair in mediating disputes & the ability to get along with everyone. Privileges : * Invite new members. * Able to choose their XP donated. * Manage the distribution of XP. * Manage the Ranks. * Fit out the Paddocks. * Use the Paddocks. * Place Perceptors. * Collect items from a Perceptor. * Collect resources from a Perceptor. * Collect kamas from a Perceptor. Treasurer : Privileges : * Invite new members. * Able to choose their XP donated. * Manage the distribution of XP. * Fit out the Paddocks. * Use the Paddocks. * Place Perceptors. * Collect items from a Perceptor. * Collect resources from a Perceptor. * Collect kamas from a Perceptor. Protector : Privileges : * Invite new members. * Able to choose their XP donated. * Manage the distribution of XP. * Fit out the Paddocks. * Use the Paddocks. * Place Perceptors. * Collect items from a Perceptor. * Collect resources from a Perceptor. * Collect kamas from a Perceptor. Manufacturer : Privileges : * Invite new members. * Able to choose their XP donated. * Fit out the Paddocks. * Use the Paddocks. * Place Perceptors. * Collect items from a Perceptor. * Collect resources from a Perceptor. * Collect kamas from a Perceptor. Reservist : Privileges : * Invite new members. * Able to choose their XP donated. * Fit out the Paddocks. * Use the Paddocks. * Place Perceptors. * Collect items from a Perceptor. * Collect resources from a Perceptor. * Collect kamas from a Perceptor. Servant : Privileges : * Invite new members. * Able to choose their XP donated. * Use the Paddocks. * Place Perceptors. * Collect items from a Perceptor. * Collect resources from a Perceptor. * Collect kamas from a Perceptor. Guard : Privileges : * Invite new members. * Able to choose their XP donated. * Use the Paddocks. * Place Perceptors. * Collect items from a Perceptor. * Collect resources from a Perceptor. * Collect kamas from a Perceptor. Scout : Privileges : * Invite new members. * Able to choose their XP donated. * Use the Paddocks. * Place Perceptors. * Collect items from a Perceptor. * Collect resources from a Perceptor. * Collect kamas from a Perceptor. Spy : Privileges : * Invite new members. * Able to choose their XP donated. * Use the Paddocks. * Place Perceptors. * Collect items from a Perceptor. * Collect resources from a Perceptor. * Collect kamas from a Perceptor. Diplomat : Privileges : * Invite new members. * Able to choose their XP donated. * Place Perceptors. * Collect items from a Perceptor. * Collect resources from a Perceptor. * Collect kamas from a Perceptor. Secretary : Privileges : * Invite new members. * Able to choose their XP donated. * Place Perceptors. * Collect items from a Perceptor. * Collect resources from a Perceptor. * Collect kamas from a Perceptor. Murderer : Privileges : * Invite new members. * Able to choose their XP donated. * Collect items from a Perceptor. * Collect resources from a Perceptor. * Collect kamas from a Perceptor. Governer : Privileges : * Invite new members. * Able to choose their XP donated. * Collect items from a Perceptor. * Collect resources from a Perceptor. * Collect kamas from a Perceptor. Muse : Privileges : * Invite new members. * Able to choose their XP donated. * Collect resources from a Perceptor. * Collect kamas from a Perceptor. Counsellor : Privileges : * Invite new members. * Able to choose their XP donated. * Collect resources from a Perceptor. * Collect kamas from a Perceptor. Chosen One : Privileges : * Invite new members. * Able to choose their XP donated. * Collect resources from a Perceptor. * Collect kamas from a Perceptor. Guide : Privileges : * Invite new members. * Able to choose their XP donated. * Collect resources from a Perceptor. * Collect kamas from a Perceptor. Mentor : Privileges : * Invite new members. * Able to choose their XP donated. * Collect kamas from a Perceptor. Recruiting Officer : Privileges : * Invite new members. * Able to choose their XP donated. * Collect kamas from a Perceptor. Breeder : Privileges : * Invite new members. * Able to choose their XP donated. * Collect kamas from a Perceptor. Merchant : Privileges : * Invite new members. * Able to choose their XP donated. * Collect kamas from a Perceptor. Apprentice : Privileges : * Invite new members. * Able to choose their XP donated. On Approval : Welcome to the guild. Everyone is free to donate as little or as much XP as they would like. But to prevent abuse, only the Leader & the Officers can change the XP settings. Just message any one of them, and they'll gladly change your XP setting for you. Privileges : * None. Torturer : Privileges : * None. Deserteur : Deserteurs are members who have been inactive for a long time. Those on this rank are slated for priority removal should the guild need room for new recruits. If a Deserteur logs on before removal, he/she can be reinstated back into the standard ranks by simply informing whoever is online at the time. Privileges : * None. Nuisance : Privileges : * None. Penitent : Privileges : * None. Private Paddocks The HUNTERS Private Paddock is located at (-28,34) down south in Brakmar. The spot is right beside the Handymen's sellrooms, conveniently close to all Public Paddocks in the city and managed by Ophaelia, our mount breeding specialist. Players who don't have access to a Private Paddock of their own, but wishes to breed their turkeys, can use our paddock free of charge. (for pregnancy purposes only) This applies to members' alts as well as non-members. Donations for this service are accepted. Our contact infos are found below. Placing Perceptors From time to time, the guild will place Perceptors for the enjoyment of everyone. These are payed-for out of the Leader and the Officers own pockets. Any items collected from these events are entered in a lottery. And all members online at the time, are automatically given tickets to the drawing. * Every additional 10,000 XP donated gives an extra lottery ticket : ** Members with 500 XP donated are entitled to one ticket. ** Those with 10,500 XP donated are also entitled to one ticket. ** While those with 20,000 XP donated are entitled to two tickets etc... Everyone may have a Perceptor placed for them, provided they pay for it themselves. Since Perceptors are useless without defenders, placers are advised to ask, in advance, for help in its defense. Be considerate. If other people are too busy to help, then perhaps the time is not right for placing one. XP Rights Granting XP rights to a person, allows that person to change the XP settings of other members, on top of their own. This can lead to some people abusing this right by changing everyone's XP settings without their knowing. To prevent such abuse, only trusted Officers are granted rights to change other members XP donations. However, guildmates who are known for their dedication, loyalty & maturity, may be granted the right to change their own XP setting. But under no circumstance will new members that we barely know, be given XP rights. Guild Events On certain days, the guild may sponsor some activities. Everyone is welcome to participate in these events. The more, the merrier. So have fun, and enjoy! * Mob Monday : Monday's event focuses on hunting specific mobs of monsters, from Gobballs to Treechnids. It is also a chance for everyone to bond and test battle tactics. * Whack Wednesday : Wednesdays is when we hone our PvP skills. It is a chance for everyone to get familiar with how each class reacts differently to one another. And learn new tricks on the finer points of the class spells. * Emote Saturday : Saturdays is when we satisfy our craving for non-stop action! Emote action, that is. Any missing emotes can be filled-in on saturdays. The guild will consider requests. And members' alts are welcome to join! * Gigity²'s Standing Offer : Donations of 15,000 XP towards the guild, will be rewarded with a 20,000 kama grand prize. This is a one-time reward only. So act now while supplies last! Note: to encourage high-level memberships, new recruits are required to be level 40+ in order to claim this reward. Members prior to Sept 27th can still claim the reward while under level 40. : List of Winners : : Ophaelia : ''--cloud'' (achieved in only 2 days as a low-level F2P) * Gigity²'s Super Duper Standing Offer : Donations of 40,000 XP towards the guild, is awarded the 40,000 kama grand super prize. The winner must be level 80+ to claim this reward. This is on top of the previous 20,000 kama grand prize. So keep training! : List of Winners : * Xnite's Standing Oph-er : The first guildie to surpass Ophaelia's XP donation by 1 point, will receive... : 5,000 kamas + Shield of the Crackler from Xnite : 5,000 kamas from Balrog-Lord : 5,000 kamas from Gigity² : And to mark the occasion, a fairyworks display from Ophaelia : This is a one-time event, so catch her if you can! : Winner: : Sanchico Guild Alignment A player's alignment doesn't truly matter to us. All Neutrals, Bontarians and Brakmarians are welcome to join. But aggressions between guildmates of opposing alignments are prohibited without prior consent from both parties. Guild History On the morning of Tuesday, August the 29th, 2006, Balrog-Lord found a glowing blue stone deep inside the foul belly of a dead Fungi Master. He immediately brought the still-warm Guildalogem into the Guild Temple of Amakna. And thus the HUNTERS were borne on the furry arms of a big red Sadida. List Of Member Professions : Guild Memberships We don't really have strict requirements. Both F2P and P2P are welcome to join. All levels & all classes are also accepted. We just ask that you be civil to fellow guildmates and have a friendly attitude. * Any sort of derrogatory behavior will not be tolerated. We have a zero tolerance policy on intolerance. Joking aside, we're a pretty accepting bunch. * We're looking for players who like to jump in and participate in guild activities. In other words, be sociable from time to time. * We prefer main characters, but if you are looking to add an alt, we don't mind. The important part is that you be active. Unused "mules" won't cut it. Roster Limit To make it easier for guildmates to get to know each other, our roster size will be limited to around 20 active members. This helps ensure a more close-knit roster of friends, instead of the loose camaraderie of 50 strangers from the old system. Reasons To Join Us * Perhaps you're looking for a solid group of fun people. * Are tired of guilds where no one is ever on. * Or sick of guilds where no one ever talks, not even for a simple "Hi!" * Maybe you are in your 20s or 30s and are tired of hanging around with kids. * You enjoy light-hearted, casual play with a strong emphasis on group hunts. * You're looking for a well-structured guild that has its act together. * You just want to have fun! Reasons Not To Join * If your idea of a good time consists of making someone else miserable, you can move along. * If you're looking for a guild primarily to advance your character, move along. We are not here to be your servants. We're all here to play the game together. * If you like to talk smack to people you meet or are just generally rude, move. The HUNTERS Are Recruiting If you are interested in joining us or simply wish temporary use of the private paddock, send a whisper to any of the following members during the hours they are online. * Leduruk (between 20:00 to 12:00 DUT) * Double-oh-seven * Masterflatuator * chicolocko * Gracchi * Dark-Hawk-Fighter Category: Guild Category: Rushu Guilds Category: Mixed Alignment Guilds Category: Accepts F2P and P2P Category: Peaceful Guilds